


Ymir

by legopenguin2



Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legopenguin2/pseuds/legopenguin2
Summary: Every day, I thought that sooner or later, she would see every flaw in me and decide I wasn’t worth it and leave me, but she never did.She stayed.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Ymir

(Historia’s POV)

“Do you have any opinion on this?” I asked, pointing to the paper with our project requirements on it.

“Unless you count how boring I think this stupid assignment is, then no.” _Great._

Just yesterday Frieda told me she wouldn’t be able to visit during the June holidays because of her vacation with the entire family, I didn’t want to work with Ymir to begin with, and to add to that? Ymir was being the most uncooperative jerk I ever had the pleasure to work with (which is hard to top). Normally, I would have kept quiet and do the project it on my own, but now?

I was absolutely not having it.

“Ymir, I know you’d prefer to do the project on your own, but we are paired now and I would appreciate if you don’t make me snitch on you.” To my dismay, she talked back, a hint of smugness in her expression.

“Snitch on me? You wouldn’t when I saw Sasha cheating off you.” _Right, I forgot she saw that… ugh._

But there was no way I was going to back down now.

“So? That doesn’t give you an excuse to do nothing.” I expected her to give another threat, to say something, but I was only left hanging in an awkward, tense silence before Ymir (somehow) relented.

“Fine. What do you want me to do?”

***

After that passed, we worked surprisingly well together, Ymir mainly compiling the quotes from the book and what analysis was appropriate while I wrote it down on the poster board and decorated it.

The fact that she could do **this** , and was not actually bent on getting everything she wanted by manipulation—it was almost a shocking 180 compared to my first impression of her.

“So you can be a decent person after all,” I muttered to myself as I did the final edits to the poster.

“What, are you implying I’m an asshole?”

“Seemed that way when you were all for using things against me,” I replied. She huffed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is that done?” she gestured to the board in my hands. I nodded.

“Great. I can finally go home,” she said, standing up to stretch before she carried her bag.

“Am I really that bad company?” I asked jokingly, and she raised a brow.

“Do I look like I have anyone to compare you to?” she retorted, a sadness in her eyes that was gone almost as soon as I saw it. _Was I imagining that?_

“Anyway, bye,” she said, leaving after giving a parting wave. Only then did I realise I said nothing at all to her self-deprecating statement. _Oh my God why did I just do that?_

***

Frieda once told me, “The world is full of pain and suffering. That’s why you should be someone everyone can love, who depends on others and on whom others can depend on.”

Maybe I was trying to live up to that, or didn’t want Ymir to be alone like I once was, but I started hanging out with her during recess since that day, bringing my other friends, Sasha and Connie along as well. When they both ditched us to prank others (probably to avoid Ymir as well, unfortunately), I realised that sympathy wasn’t the only reason.

I was oddly comfortable around her—a feeling I only used to have around Frieda. I didn’t mind complaining to her, putting away the cheerful front I always had around everyone else and even bantered with her. If I was honest, this both delighted and terrified me greatly. _What if she broke my trust somehow?_

Every day, I thought that sooner or later, she would see every flaw in me and decide I wasn’t worth it and leave me, but she never did.

She stayed.

***

_“If it’s what you feel, do it.”_

From the time that I had known Ymir, she really wasn’t one for expressing her care in words. That made hearing her reassurance that it was okay for me to be… well, me, mean so much to me more than Ymir would have ever known.

Gradually, the wall around my heart fell, and I relaxed more around my friends. They seemed to notice my change in demeanor too, and were even encouraging it. Even after we graduated and went up to secondary school, meeting new people like Reiner and Bertolt, they were just as accepting.

I felt so free, so… happy.

***

“I like girls,” Ymir blurted out suddenly while I was eating my noodles. Connie looked confused (as he was to most things), Sasha’s mouth was open in shock, while Reiner looked like he had just won a bet.

“What?” I asked, confused by her suddenly declaration. She sighed.

“You know how some girls are now crushing on guys? That, but I like girls instead.”

“I knew it,” Reiner said triumphantly.

“Shut up Reiner.”

“Oh. Okay,” I replied. What else was I supposed to say to that? It’s not like I knew what that was supposed to feel like. _Wait, am I weird for not having had a crush on anyone?_

“You look like you’re having an existential crisis or something,” Ymir spoke again. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” I was more than certain she knew I was lying, but I was saved by Sasha’s talking.

“Hey, Ymir, do you like Historia by any chance?” Sasha interjected with a teasing grin. _On second thought, maybe not._

“God, no! Not like _that_!”

***

After school that day, I went to her house to hang out, and curiosity got the better of me as I asked her what having a crush felt like.

“Why? You have one?” she teased with a smirk.

“No! I just… want to know.” Instead of laughing it off, she actually answered me in detail, her cheeks turning redder with every word,

“The girl I like suddenly seems cuter to me, and there’s this weird feeling in my chest when I talk to her. Also, this probably sounds cringy as fuck but love songs sound in my head when I see her. Yeah, um, that’s all.” As soon as she was done, she turned away, grumbling,

“God. Now that I said all of that out loud it’s actually fucking embarrassing.” I couldn’t help but smile as I thanked her for being honest and not laughing at my stupid question. She flashed a thumbs up in response, before handing me a controller.

“Wanna play this game with me?”

For the first time ever, I felt my heart flutter.

(Yet like how I coped with most unfamiliar or unpleasant emotions, I ignored it. It must just be all the crush talk getting to me, right?)


End file.
